Will & Kitty
by broncomap
Summary: My musings of missing moments in "Kitty's Love Affair."


Disclaimer – these characters are not my invention. I do not profit from them. I just like to make up stories.

Note: These are what I think are missing moments from Kitty's Love Affair. This version is replacing the one I originally posted. I think this says what I was trying to say better than my first version.

Matt had just rescued Will Stambridge from being hung.

Matt took Will Stambridge by the arm and walked him away from the scene of the attempted lynching. They reached Kitty who had just risen from the mud where she had been pushed down. She stood brushing off her dress.

Matt looked at her not daring to take her arm the way his natural impulse directed him to, "Kitty are you alright?"

Kitty looked directly into Matt's eyes and nodded with a small smile on her face, before walking away without saying a word.

Will Stambridge looked from Kitty to Dillon. He had never seen a look like that on her face. What was it – contentment, happiness – Will couldn't name it, but he had never seen that expression on her face before. He knew suddenly that he wished she would look at him that way.

The Next Morning – Dodge House

Will stood before the mirror of his hotel room looking at the slight rope burn that remained from the night before. He heard a knock at his door, and thought it was Dillon coming to ask more questions. The marshal had decided not to hold him on murder charges, but it could be that he had more questions.

"Just a minute." Will tucked in his shirt and went to the door. He opened it and saw Kitty standing there.

"Kitty, what a lovely surprise. I was just thinking about you. Please come in and sit down."

Kitty walked across the room and sat in a comfortable chair. Will sat across from her leaning forward.

Kitty looked at Will, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Will fingered the rope burn for the fraction of a second and answered, "Oh, I'm fine. How about you?"

Kitty nodded, "I'm fine."

Will continued, "You know Kitty, that was an awfully brave thing you did last night, standing out there with that shot gun."

Kitty answered slowly, "Well Will, we all do what we have to do. Don't we?"

Will hesitated. He couldn't really tell if she was talking about herself, him or the marshal.

Kitty continued, "But, I couldn't stop the mob. Neither could Festus. Neither could Newly."

The name of the man who could and did stop the mob hung unspoken in the air.

After a few second of silence Will spoke with a smile, "You know Kitty I was really enjoying dinner last night. Of course, that is until we were interrupted."

"I was too Will."

Will continued smiling, "Perhaps tonight we can continue the conversation we started. I believe we were talking about the possibility of you helping me fix up my new home, and maybe becoming attached to the place."

Kitty raised her hand slightly, "Will."

She put her hand back in her lap, "Will, I care about you, you know that. I am grateful to you and I appreciate what you are offering me, but I am saying no."

Will was no longer smiling, "Kitty what about those things you mentioned – a home, a family."

"Will, there are things that just can't be. No one, no one gets everything in life that they want to have. At the same time, I have hope that there are things that can change some day. I do have that hope."

Will shook his head, "What if they don't change."

Kitty looked directly into his eyes, "If they don't, well as a man once said, 'we all make choices in life.'

"Kitty, are you sure you don't just need more time? You said it would take a long time."

Kitty shook her head, "No Will, I don't need more time. Maybe I owe you more of an explanation though. Matt and I have been together for a long time."

Will nodded impatiently, "I know 18 years."

"Yes, 18 years, but even before then when we first started noticing each other there was a connection there. And yes he had his job, and because of the job things happened to him and to me. Sometimes bad things."

Kitty stopped for a moment before continuing, "But I firmly believe that those things made me stronger, and I wouldn't be the woman that I am today if I didn't have those things in my past. And then there are the hundreds of times that the man behind that badge has protected me, this town, this territory – made it possible for folks to have a chance at a decent life. He still has to do that job, and I belong with him. I lost sight of that for a time, and I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair to anyone. I hope you can understand that Will."

Will looked back at her, "I don't really understand, but if that is your decision, I'll be leaving on the next stage east. Will you see me off?"

"Of course Will."

Kitty go up to leave but turned back, "Will, what about your property?"

"I'll go over to the land office and see if I can sell it back to the bank. Given the circumstance of the sale it should be possible."

Kitty nodded, turned and went out the door. Her thoughts went to Matt. She know she had hurt him. In her own anger, hurt and confusion she hadn't thought about his feelings. She hoped she could set things right with the man she loved.


End file.
